The Autumn Leaves Fall
by CooJ
Summary: She was something new, and uncharted to him. His disposition was odd and cold to her. What ever were they to do?


**A/N:** The new character introduced in this Fanfiction is a twisted version of myself. Some of this is from personal experience, and some is exaggerated :3 enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyashsa & crew, sadly.

**Sessh & you'll see :3**

**Chapter un! (one)**

**--**

At the age or 12 My mother threw me into the street. It was a dark and starry night with a cool breeze, gently blowing through the trees. The road was deserted, my mothers shouts and the "whoo-ing" of an owl the only sounds.

I'm not sure what it was that made her throw me and my stuff out. Or what caused her to throw her bottle of champaign at me, missing by a mile. Maybe she had finally broke down completely. _'Maybe.' _I thought standing in the middle of the street, my belongings everywhere.

The thing about my mother was, put bluntly, she was a two faced whore. Or had a split personality, if you will. It was wonderful living with her, that was until my father died when i was 7. After that things just fell apart.

My mother would come home like usual, but _not_ like usual, she would be crude and didn't know who I was. She would beat me and throw me into the basement while she threw parties with people pertaining high social-stus'. She had forgotten about me.

For a 12 year old I was tall, I could pass off as 15 or 16. But mother never noticed that...Neither of them did. But as her champagne bottle missed hitting me, It all crashed down on me. My mother didn't love me. She never did. And years of memories flashed behind my eyes as she slammed the door and I started gathering my things. I would _not_ cry, I told myself over and over. Even if she wasn't looking, I knew she expected me to come back crawling, crying. I would _**never**_ give her that satisfaction.

We lived in a nice house, in the suburbs. Our neighbors were 5 minutes away, and that's why none of them saw any of this. I'm sure they would have called the police. But it's not like I wanted to end up with a foster family anyway. No one could replace my mother, however deranged she was. _I_ still loved _her_. If only that could be said for her.

A week after my mother threw me out I had 2 jobs and I lived in a women's shelter. They would've called the child protective services if I hadn't lied and told them I was 18. Even if they found out, what was 5 years' difference to them?

The home itself was old and smelled like bleach and cheap cleaning products. It was a 2 story home, kinda built like a bar. It had a room with a t.v. mounted on the wall and an old pool table.

It was run by an older woman. Probably in her late 40's, she was rather short and stout. Strict but generous and kind...in her own sort of way.

She gave me my own room and didn't question my reason for being there. She laid down the rules, plain and simple. I got breakfast, 1 free meal, everyday, and had to have a job. No guests unless it was family, I had to be inside at 11, and couldn't leave until the next morning.

I suppose I was doing fine for a 12 year old. I had 2 jobs and a warm bed to sleep in. Plus one free meal a day, which gave me a little tiny bit of money to play around with. My first job, I washed dishes and took out trash for a local diner 4 blocks away from the home. My second job, I folded, pressed, hung, and mended clothes at a laundromat, kinda like _pro-clean._ It was 7 blocks from my first job.

Every morning I woke and dressed, ate plain oatmeal and walked 4 blocks to my first job. I worked there from 7-3, mon-friday. My second job I had the work hours of 4-9 monday-saturday. As you can see I had a fairly busy schedule for a 12 year old. And my bosses believing I was the age of 16 paided me minimum wage. Cash.

Because of my "life style" I had to skip school often. Sometimes they wouldn't need my to come into the diner, so I'd go to school. And afterwards I'd have to head to the cleaners, 15 blocks from the school. You may have noticed how routine-friendly my life was, but it was safe.

It had been 4 weeks after my mother threw me out that I saw posters of a Missing child on every telephone pole and in every shop window. Even in the newspapers. They had been for me. But luckily, neither one of my bosses or the head mistress of the women's shelter saw them.

-- fast forward to my junior year of high school.

I had a small apartment above the diner I _still _worked in, but as a waitress/cashier. I had the basics too, a cheap pre-paid cell phone, basic cable, water, heat, electricity. And the owner of the diner lived next door and let me use her washer and dryer. I suppose I had it good for being on my own since I was 12.

I went to school everyday now, and I was an excellent student. In the top percentile of my class. Class of 2010, as everyone said. Despite being an excellent _student_, I was horrible with the other girls. They would laugh at me and knock my books out of my hands. They'd shove un-used tampons and panty liners in my locker, so when I opened it, it'd all fall on me. Everyone would go into hysterics, saying "Is it _that_ time of the month!?" They even wet toilet tissue and threw wads of it onto my locker, sometimes, even on my chair in class. Even if it wasn't threating, It got annoying real fast. And despite growing up practically on the street, and knowing how to defend myself, it wasn't worth it. I could break these girls' faces...to the point where their parents money _couldn't_ fix them.

I suspect the reason they treated me as such was because I was different. I wasn't Asian...well at least not fully. Not even _half_. I was Latino and French...with some Asian. My mother was Latino and my father was French and Asian. A weird combo, I know. I had light blond, thin, curly hair that would put to shame all the other girls hair. Theirs was limp and plain. But mine spoke volumes. I wasn't skinny but I wasn't fat either. I had hips, a regular sized bust and a small waist. I suppose in the ghetto they'd say I was 'thick'. And I liked my body, the other girls were twigs. I suspect they were jealous. My skin was always a golden, sun-kissed color. My cheeks always pink, my lips full and pretty.

But I think it was my eyes that caused the teasing. They were odd, even to me. They were round like a marble, but towards the corners they looked like almonds; pointy and small. But the color was the oddest part yet. They were a mix of colors, like someone poured paint into a whirl pool and let it churn for hours on end. They had gray, blue, green and even a little gold in them.

But it was in the middle of the year when I had my first true friend. Her name was Higarashi, Kagome...

--fast forward to now. (pov change)

"Inuyasha!!" Audrey yelled, her hands on her hips. Her face was flushed from embarrassment.

"What is it now, wench?!" He said turning around, withe wide, mocking eyes.

"You know what It is!" She said loudly and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome snickered...He was in for it now.

"You ass wipe! You can't go sneaking on us when were bathing and make off with my undies!" She said practically screaming. She was furiously embarrassed. Especially with a certain monk hearing all this, his hand twitching with need. Sango smacked him upside the head, earning her an "ouch!"

"Feh...and why not? It's not like you need them...and I think they make an excellent kite." She smirked at her from over his shoulder.

"Augh! YOU CUT THEM AND STRETCHED THEM OUT!...and those were my favorite pair..." She whined the last part quietly. But Kagome, having excellent hearing, burst out into laughter, and Sango soon followed.

Audrey blushed and wrinkled her nose angrily. Tightly wrapping the towel around her and tucking it in under her arm, she stormed over to Inuyasha. He spun around hearing her approach, and as soon

as he did, he was hit full force in the face...with Audrey's fist.

"HAHAHAAAAAAA!" Shippo laughed hysterically clinging to Kagome as she wiped her eyes.

Inuyasha and Audrey were quite a pair.

"augh! stupid wench! I didn't deserve that!" He yelled holding a hand to his eye. Damn that girl had a punch.

"You wish. now, get me my underwear!" She said angrily, cocking a hip to the side and pointing to the kite made of her light pink undies with cute white lace around the outlets. :3

"Whatever," He mumbled and pulled the kite down to the ground. Pulling off the "undies" he handed them to her, a slight blush on his face. Audrey smirked and snatched them from him..then proceeded to badger him with her underwear. The elastic snapped him a few good ones.

Once satisfied at his numerous welts, she smiled evily and pointed a finger at him, "HA! now don't ever...**EVER**..touch my stuff again." With that said and done she stormed back to the lake.

--

Sesshomaru mentally sighed. His brother was quite a nuisance. Always showing up on his lands in his search for the shikon shards. Him and his entourage had been heading towards his domain. And he was heading there to meet them.

Behind him Jaken squawked loudly, "WHY YOU INSUFERABLE CHILD!" Evidently Rin had done something to upset him. looking at the pair over his shoulder he raised a delicately painted eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru-saaaama!" Rin whined as she ran towards him. She latched on to his leg and looked up at him, her round brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Jaken," He said narrowing his eyes at the imp. "apologize." Jaken squawked his rank breath floating on the air. Sesshomaru snarled, That imp really needed to clean his tongue. Watching as he scrambled forward towards Rin and bowing repeatedly, he apologized.

"Jaken-sama! That's so nice!" Rin gushed and hugged the imp tightly. With a nod of his head Sesshomaru continued forward.

Rin was no longer a child of eight, but a young woman of twelve. How the years flew, and yet, he was torn. She was growing older and older, everyday she was closer to her death. And he could do nothing to stop it. He could grant life, but not youth. _It is...strange._ He thought ignoring the two behind him. He had long ago admitted he felt affection for the girl. _This Sesshomaru_ _has contradicted myself. _And It didn't bother him a single bit.

As a young woman, Rin was going through certain _phases_, and experiencing changes in her body. Sesshomaru could not bring himself to explain fully what was going on with her, He didn't even completely know what she was going through. He had little to no experience with humans at all, and since Rin was a human, he had a hard time grasping the concept. So how could he explain it to her? And as he sat, watching Rin chase a butterfly three day's prior, he had come to the conclusion to ask his half-brother's female.

**A/N:**Her name was originally going to be Adelaide,that song from anberlin. :3


End file.
